Bizarra curiosidad
by Ashabi
Summary: Un día nevado, Diario de una Pasión en la televisión y nada más que hacer. En el televisor los actores unen sus labios y la curiosidad hace mella en Zack, ¿qué consecuencias podría tener esto?


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Bizarra curiosidad

* * *

Afuera el frío causaba estragos y sin ningún ánimo de querer comprobar la temperatura, decidieron aplastarse en el largo sofá de aquel hogar que habían ultrajado y encender el televisor.

La nieve lucía hermosa pero les convenía en lo más posible evitar una neumonía.

—Agh, no hay nada bueno. —Se quejó Zack, refunfuñando una sarta de palabras incomprensibles. —Cuanta falta hace una buena película con sangre, muerte y destrucción.

Rachel perezosamente quitó su mirada del televisor y la dirigió hacia él.

—Es época navideña.

—¿Y?

—Las familias se reúnen para festejar, las televisoras lo saben y ponen películas tipo fami-

—Sí, sí. —Zack ondeó el control y apretó un par de veces el botón de cambio de canal antes de dejarlo en el respaldo. —Le dejé a esto, al menos no se ve nieve ni gente fastidiosa cantando villancicos a todo momento.

Rachel asintió con lentitud en completo acuerdo y se acurrucó más contra el cojín del sillón. La trama parecía consistir en que una pareja de jóvenes se conocían en una feria, enamorándose al poco tiempo de convivir, durante el transcurso de las primeras escenas Zack no paró de hacer comentarios expresando su desagrado ante tantas "risas" y diversión.

—Agh, me dan ganas de matar.

La rubia no se quejó ni un poco ante esto, acostumbrada a escucharlo hablar casi todo el tiempo, además de que siendo sincera, la película no le estaba atrayendo.

Mas llegó el momento en el que el joven cerró la boca y no dijo otra palabra más: los numerosos besos que se daban los actores simulando amarse con pasión. Frunció el ceño contrariado al sentir repentina curiosidad ante ese acto, en el que los labios y las lenguas hacían contacto, así sin más. Explicado de esta manera, quizás era demasiado simple, pero los gestos de los jóvenes y sonidos que emitían… algo dentro de sí se removió y se desató en su cabeza todo un caos de pensamientos.

Él por razones obvias jamás en su vida había tenido interés en el sexo opuesto, aquello era algo tan banal que no valía la pena siquiera pensarlo, pero en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que algo era diferente. Sin poder evitarlo miró de reojo a Rachel, quien ajena al conflicto con su interior, acercó más los muslos hacia su pecho.

—Zack.

—¿Qué? —contestó más hoscamente de lo hubiera querido.

—¿Por qué te has callado?

Bueno, quizás no era tan ajena.

—Porque no todo el tiempo voy a estar hablando, ¿sabes?

La rubia emitió un breve suspiro y tiritó.

—Yo solo decía, hace un rato no parabas de hablar.

Aunque ella continuó mirando el televisor, él ya no lo hizo más, involuntariamente se quedó observándola un largo rato. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente a causa de la baja temperatura que comenzaba a colarse en el cuarto y de tanto pasarles la lengua para hidratarlos, lucían brillantes.

¿Y sí…? ¡No! ¿Quizás…? De ninguna manera.

—Zack-

—¿¡Qué!? —Pegó un mini salto en su asiento, aparentando que siempre había estado mirando la televisión. —¿Ahora qué?

—No dejabas de mirarme.

Él odiaba las mentiras, en demasía, así que lo admitió a secas. Mientras intentaba relajarse, ya en las escenas los protagonistas discutían fieramente.

—¿Y por qué?

Tragó saliva, dejando escapar un bufido.

—Rachel…

—¿Qué?

Un nuevo beso y lo que palpitaba en su cabeza tomó más fuerza, se veía tan tentador.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en la película esa?

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja, y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla.

—Se están besando.

—Okey.

—Okey. —repitió, enderezándose. Para sorpresa de Zack, redujo la distancia entre los dos, recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. —Tengo frío. —Se excusó.

—¡Hey, que no soy un oso…!

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

En ese momento fue el turno de Zack para parpadear perplejo.

—¿Hacer qué…?

— _Lo que están haciendo ahí._

Fuerte y claro, sin lugar a confusiones. Los ojos color cielo de Rachel lo miraron a la cara, reafirmando su propuesta. Si acaso se ruborizó, no lo supo con exactitud, concentrado en cómo salir de tal embrollo.

No y ya está. Pero… lo quería.

—Yo tengo frío y tú tienes curiosidad. Ambos saldríamos ganando. —agregó la joven.

Zack en el fondo se sorprendió del tono impersonal con el que habló Rachel, según parecía en esa ridícula película, un beso simbolizaba algo especial y ella lo proponía como si le pidiera dormir en la cama en lugar del sofá. Quizás aquello no era tan especial como su promesa.

Sin decir palabra, Zack acercó el rostro con lentitud hacia el de la rubia, inseguro hasta la médula.

—¿Ya… lo has hecho antes? —preguntó, restregándole su aliento sobre los labios.

—No.

Rachel eliminó la separación entre ambos, pasando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zack, durante los primeros segundos ninguno hizo otro movimiento, quedando sus labios estáticos. El joven tratando de imitar lo visto, intentó deslizarlos de un lado a otro, Rachel por su parte lo estrechó un poco más fuerte, buscando desesperadamente calor.

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un fuerte color escarlata, notó él que durante todo el proceso no había cerrado los ojos, sin perderse ninguna de las expresiones de Rachel. No vio alguna de aquellas reacciones en el rostro angelical de la muchacha, haciéndose la nota mental de que lo visto en las películas no siempre es real, sin embargo, no tardó de olvidarse por completo del filme. Rachel tampoco había cerrado los ojos, por lo que en todo momento hicieron contacto visual.

Solo fueron diez segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Al separarse Rachel escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—Hey, Ray. ¿Te estás escondiendo por frío o vergüenza?

Si era por lo segundo, la entendía perfectamente.

—Las dos cosas. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más _aquí?_

—Sí pero que no se te haga costumbre, ¿okey?

Cuidando la salud mental de ambos, Zack apagó el televisor y recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Por un buen rato se quedó pensando en lo sucedido, inseguro de lo que debería pensar y hacer, lo único seguro era que aquella sensación fue demasiado agradable y _anhelaría_ repetirla.

Hastiado de sus cavilaciones, cerró los ojos y se unió a Rachel al dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Una palabra, tres sílabas: I-LE-GAL

Reafirmando, jaja esto no es amor romántico ni deseo lectores, aquí hay pura inocencia en Zack. Espero que les haya gustado y no teman dejar sus comentarios c:


End file.
